<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trashy Tachibana by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710020">Trashy Tachibana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natura Couleur [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Brat TF, Bratdom, Corruption, F/M, Femdom, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man's crush on a bratty girl turns out to drain him literally and proverbially dry. And the ramifications of his actions cause a heroine to fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natura Couleur [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trashy Tachibana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For The17thStatesman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For many young boys and girls, Spring was the season where their love would bloom. Relationships would be made, none of them guaranteed to last beyond the summer with how teenagers tend to get on each other's nerves, and even the ones that did were in peril once the year completed a full loop, as new love might bloom and replace what had once been.</p><p>But for one young man, A sophomore named Aoyama Eisuke who was known around his school district for his impressive smarts and clever little mechanical trinkets, things were about to change. On the very first day of his High School stay, he had met a strange young girl who had treated him like proverbial dirt, somebody that spat in the back of his head after forcing him to lick the floor under her clean, somebody that told him to save up as much cash as he possibly could if he ever wanted to talk to her again…</p><p>That experience impacted him heavily, to the point where he made sure that he only spent whatever money was necessary on himself. He wanted to save up as much as humanly possible, that way the girl that had treated him like trash would look at him again. Truth be told, he didn’t expect to ever feel this way about a bully, but her body… Well, it was too ridiculous to pass up. He’d endure as much punishment as he could if it meant that he could be closer to her for even a second or three more.</p><p>And today was the day he was going to ask her out. Using the money he had managed to scrape together from odd jobs that involved his smarts, including tutorships, repairing some mechanical items here and there, or just generally being a good boy, he was going to approach that bratty girl that had made a mess of him, and then… and then..!</p><p>“Haaa? What’s this loser doing near Tachibana?” Eisuke froze as the shill sound of a young girl’s mocking voice ran through his ears. He didn’t like the sound of what he had just heard, as he slowly turned his head around to look towards the source…</p><p>To his shock and horror, a few girls stood behind him. Each of them barely reaching up to his chest in height, but they compensated for their underdeveloped bodies by being overdeveloped in the areas that mattered. Their breasts were frankly enormous, their hips jutted out against their skin-tight jeans. They were provocative in every sense of the word, and they didn’t even look his age. Yet, he knew that they went to the same school as him, since they wore the same kind of top that every other female student wore, just puffed out by their oversized melons…</p><p>“I-I was just… I just wanted to talk to her and ask her out! She’s really beautiful and I think she’s got a great personality!” The nerdy youth cried out, almost instinctively so. A boy like him couldn’t help but divulge his intentions when pressed by somebody more dominant than himself. That’s how he had managed to lose most of his lunch money when he had been in primary school, and with how the girls were looking at him, history seemed like it would repeat…</p><p>A cacophony of laughter echoed from the near-identical brats as they each started tearing up. “You? Go out with Tachibana? You’re pathetic, why would she ever go out with a loser like you!?” They said in unison, laughing their asses off as some of them managed to collapse onto the floor from how improbable and amusing the entire thing seemed.</p><p>“Oi, what’re you idiots laughing for? Did you find some fresh meat?” A sterner yet younger voice echoed throughout the brats’ heads as well as the boy’s, causing the latter to completely seize up thanks to the memories of the voice running through his mind.</p><p>He knew exactly who it belonged to, and just one look at the girl was enough to make his torture at her hands run through his mind. He could remember her tender heel rubbing against the back of his head, grinding his face into the ground as she laughed mockingly at him…</p><p>It belonged to the girl only known as Tachibana. A blonde-haired girl that looked like Primary Schooler considering her height and the sound of her voice, but the way her body had developed made it clear that she was anything but. With her E-Cup tits being pressed in by her cute white blouse, and her fat ass neatly being constrained by the denim of her tiny shorts, she was a young symbol of utter sex appeal. The very same thing that had caused him to lose all control of himself those years ago, leaving him weak enough to be bullied.</p><p>“Hooo? Aren’t you that Geek from the first day at School? You look even worse than when I drained you dry back then, and you still want more?” Tachibana laughed as she skipped closer, her braless tits bouncing all over the place thanks to the flimsy nature of her blouse. “Still, if you’re here, I suppose I should make the best out of a piece of trash instead of waste the opportunity…”</p><p>As the twin-tailed blonde was just about to push one of her famous kneesock-clad feet against his crotch to utterly disable him, the boy put all of his energy into resisting the mad boner that he had popped when he stared at her…</p><p>Letting him safely whip out a roll of 5000 yen bills, about the thickness of the girl’s thighs. That was enough to make her stop in her tracks, her eyes turning into Yen symbols as she started drooling just a little.</p><p>“Y-You said something back then, Tachibana… T-To come back when I had money enough to support you… W-Well, I have all the money you could ever want, right here!” Eisuke cried out, using his free hand to cover up his vulnerable spot and try to obscure the painfully erect tent he had pitched…</p><p>The leader of the brats just stood there, drooling at the money in front of her as the rest of her gang got back up, gathering around her with a set of pouts on each of their faces. “Hey! Tachibana! Are you just gonna let that bastard bribe you into a date? You’re better than that!”</p><p>“Bribe?” Tachibana asked as she suddenly wrapped around the glasses-wearing nerd’s arm, giggling like a ditz. “It’s not a bribe if I asked for it, is it now?” She was suddenly singing a completely different tune, rubbing her cheek up against the boy’s arm in an affectionate manner. “Especially when it comes from such a cute boyfriend like Eisuke here…”</p><p>This was enough to make the young man blush from head to toe. “B-B-B-Boyfriend… Oh gosh, I never thought it could sound so hot to be called a boyfriend…” His youthful mind was racing, while the other brats started blowing raspberries towards him, not approving of this relationship at all.</p><p>“Whatever. Tachibana! You better dump him, otherwise, we’re gonna have to get boyfriends to compete with you!” The slightly taller brats playfully complained as they winked to their leader, before running off to bother somebody else. They were a greedy bunch, so it wasn’t impossible to imagine that they were going to actually bribe somebody out of their money…</p><p>Now that the two of them were alone, Tachibana had the perfect opportunity to wrap her arms around the taller boy, kissing the side of his stomach before giggling herself. “Soooo… How about we go on a little date, Boyfriend? I want us to get as nice and close as we possibly can…”</p><p>Eisuke began sweating up a storm as he started tugging on the side of his collar. “I.. Uh… Y-Yeah, sure, Tachibana. Wherever you wanna go…” He muttered a little weakly, not used to how fast she was turning around. Not to mention how differently she acted from back then. It was a little unnerving…</p><p>Little did he know that it was going to get a lot worse from this point forward…</p><p>---</p><p>Hours had passed since the two met at school, where Eisuke had confessed his love and his desire to date the young Tachibana. He didn’t care that she had abused him very physically and even emotionally when they initially met on the first day of school. All that he cared about was that she felt like the best kind of girl to him…</p><p>Which is why he was disappointed to find that her idea of a date was him acting like a pack-mule for the various things that she wanted to buy, resulting in his line of sight being completely blocked by a set of bags and a couple of boxes worth of trashy clothes that she wanted to try out sometime...</p><p>“T-Tachibana? Are you sure that you want all of these clothes? I mean, you looked great in them, but I don’t think I can handle carrying this much stuff…” The exhausted Eisuke muttered behind the mountain of items, wobbling from one side to the other thanks to the excess weight stacked atop of him.</p><p>As soon as he finished speaking, he could almost feel a chill running down his spine. For good reason too, as the big-breasted girl reached underneath the stack and put a vice grip on his cock, squeezing hard and painfully to prove a point. “Relax, Boyfriend. If you just focus and stop thinking about how much I’m buying, and instead, oh, think with this cock down here, maybe you’d be able to carry everything. Besides, we’ve got like… Twenty stores more to go. Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>A moan slipped out of the glasses-wearing boy’s mouth as he started walking back and forth, sticking close to the girl who had put his rod in a vice. “Y-Yeah, I-I can do that, Tachibana! Don’t sweat it!” He cried out as confidently as possible, not noticing that his pants were getting a little wet thanks to a premature shot firing off into his underwear. She was dangerously effective at what she did, even this much time later.</p><p>“Goooooood. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m juuuuust gonna borrow your wallet a little. I need a bit more cash to pay for everything I want!” The blonde chimed as she reached around his waist, yanking the wallet out of his back pocket as she skipped towards the counter.</p><p>He didn’t even get a chance to protest one more time, as she made sure to grab his member one more time, squeezing even tighter to remind him that he wasn’t supposed to raise his voice to protest against what she wanted to do. Instead, he just let out another moan and nodded rapidly, even if she couldn’t see him doing it. </p><p>Their little Date-turned-Shopping-trip would continue like this. His mind would drift away towards her wonderful curves, especially the ass that could barely fit on a single chair, before making another misstep and nearly dropping everything. Even if he tried to complain, she made another move on his sensitive assets, making good use of her powerful quick-texting fingers to make a mess out of him. By the time they started taking a stop in the food court area of the mall, he desperately would need a new pair of underwear…</p><p>Not that he was going to get one. His ‘Girlfriend’ was too busy chewing through a whole packet of gum, repeatedly blowing it up and letting it burst all over in a wasteful manner. Just like the brats that she was usually seen with. She didn’t care that he was doing her a good service or anything, he was just convenient! And his cash was good, that much was clear…</p><p>Once he finally got to take a break, he practically collapsed onto one of the shoddy chairs they had put up in the food court, his sweat dripping down through his shirt and his pants, preventing him from noticing that both had shrunk throughout their little shopping trip. He also didn’t notice that his thighs were growing thicker and that his socks were gradually growing up the side of his legs.</p><p>“Hmph, what a crappy chair.” The huffy brat of a ‘Girlfriend’ muttered as she puffed up her bubblegum, blowing into it to the point where it was as large as the char she derided… Until it popped, causing the chair to be replaced with a much more comfortable and a lot more childish beanbag chair. Perfect for a short-stacked bitch like her.</p><p>As Tachibana got comfortable in her chair, she started to stretch, yawning a little from how little work she had done. “You know, you’re not bad for a pack-mule. Maybe we should do this more often, even if you really have to stop complaining about everything I buy. You love seeing me in it, don’t you?” The blonde brat laughed as she looked towards her tired companion with a cheeky and utterly unrepentant look on her face.</p><p>“P-Pack-mule? B-But I thought I was your Boyfriend…” Eisuke muttered, feeling dejected over being conned into acting like nothing more than a tool for the girl. In fact, if not for the way he was completely tuckered out by everything he had to carry, to the point where he was forced to arch forward in his chair, then he might’ve raised his voice in anger…</p><p>The bratty little girl winked and laughed. “Boyfriend? Get real, maybe if you had more money than that shitty roll of cash, then I would’ve maybe considered it.” She continued to mock him by dragging out her laugh and tossing the rubber band that had held the bills together onto the table.</p><p>He was forced to come to the brutal conclusion that she had spent all of his money on completely worthless items. Sure, there were cute clothes here and there that had helped him get closer to an orgasm every time she bent over and let him see how they dug into the crevices, but she also just bought a lot of toys that weren’t good for anything. It was a bunch of junk that he should’ve never gone along with..!</p><p>Why did he even fall in love with her!? She was an abuser, a bully, and she had pulled a fast one on him yet again! It wasn’t fair! Maybe if she understood what it felt like to be abused, then she would apologize and she would… she… she would…</p><p>Eisuke’s train of thought stopped as his eyes fell on a little spot in the young girl’s blouse where the buttons had been undone, letting him catch a glimpse of a hole that would be perfect for his rod. A little glory hole where he could cream inside, making the space between her head-sized tits all sticky and gooey with his cum. Already, his masculinity was flaring up between his thighs, prompting him to pant and moan like a horny animal…</p><p>Tachibana smirked as she leaned across the table, grinning from ear to ear. “You boys are all the same. I just flash my tits a little, and then you start gasping like a doggy. That’s what I did to all the other girls that follow me, you know?” She started explaining, briefly interrupting herself as she pushed her sock-clad foot up against the tent that had been pitched in the young man’s pants.</p><p>As the boy continued to moan, his ‘Girlfriend’ spoke up once more. “They were once boys like you, all too happy to be bullied by me, to have their funds stolen and just used on whatever I wanted. Whenever they complained, I made a mess of their pants and told them that they should just imagine me. And what do you know, they end up obeying me until they have literally nothing left in their bank account. You should’ve seen the richest of them all, I made him buy like… A big mansion that I never even go to, and he just nodded along like a happy doggy!” The mocking girl laughed, even as she felt the boy’s rod pulsating against her foot…</p><p>“You wanna be like them too, don’t you? You’re outta cash, and you’re basically good for nothing. All you get to do all day is be around me and be a brat, you don’t need to think, and you can bully others into paying things for you. It sounds pretty sweet, doesn’t it?” The blonde brat kept on talking as she slowly squeezed the bulge between her toes, forcing poor Eisuke to let out yet another moan. “That’s a nice noise you’re making there, Doggy. I’ll take that as a yes, and I’ll make you into a much better doggy. A real Bitch of a Brat, just like me!”</p><p>Tachibana’s laugh was infectious, as the boy started laughing alongside her. He couldn’t focus on anything but her as she started chewing at her gum, letting it blow up more and more. He could see the barrier of pink getting closer and closer to him, yet he didn’t move from his spot. He was far too busy enjoying the footjob happening under the table to do anything but moan and sit still like a good boy. Even if he wouldn’t remain a boy for much longer. Maybe if he had been conscious and not as horny as a mere dog, he would’ve realized that he was in incredible danger.</p><p>His arousal was peaking higher and higher, and the gum-balloon was creeping closer and closer. The two things were tied together, and he swore that he could see a little devilish tail brush up against the bubble. Not that it mattered, because as soon as it touched his nose, it popped as loudly as it ever could’ve. He almost lost his hearing from how powerful the shock of the gum was... </p><p>Eisuke was quick to let out a little scream as he audibly creamed his pants like the useless piece of trash that he was. And at that moment, his fate was sealed. The combination of the gum popping in his face alongside the orgasm was enough to finish the changes that had happened to him across the trip. </p><p>His body shrunk dramatically, leaving him almost as tall as the rest of the brats that had been following Tachibana around, with his kneesocks reaching up to his thighs as they struggled to keep the thickness pressed down. His ass had already grown substantially over the last few hours, but his chest ballooned out to match in an instant, leaving him only a little less busty than the queen brat herself… Finally, he could feel his crotch turning damp and slimy, turning him from a he to a full and proper she. In what had felt like a few moments, a new brat had been born…</p><p>After the feedback from the orgasm and the transformation faded, the trashy brat that had once been Eisuke started laughing, squeezing into one of her tits on pure instinct. “God, it feels so much better to not be a trashy boy who doesn’t even have a dollar to his name. I’m glad you changed me up, Tachibana! Being a Brat’s so much better!” She cried out, giggling and moaning in between every word that left her mouth.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, shut up, idiot. You’re still as broke as ever. When we get back to school, you’re going to scam another student out of any money you can, and you’re gonna give it all to me. Got it?” Tachibana chimed as she insulted her new underling, who nodded rapidly in between her attempts to masturbate. “Good grief, you Bitches always end up so horny after I turn you, it’s a little pathetic…”</p><p>As she continued chewing her gum, which had magically reformed in her mouth after it popped all over the young man, she started looking around the food court to try and see if there might be anything fun around... </p><p>“Listen here, young ladies!” Only for a shrill older voice to echo through her head, prompting her to look directly backward to see an aging hag of a woman and her young-looking daughter sticking to her leg. “You two have made such an uproar that everyone’s started leaving! I can’t stand somebody making this much of a disturbance, so I hope the two of you have something to say for yourselves!”</p><p>Tachibana rolled her eyes as she looked to the hag’s daughter, noticing that she had a half-empty soda bottle in her pocket. With a little puff into her bubble, she caused it to pop and in turn, the bottle appeared in her hand. Only, it was significantly bigger and it read “Bratty Cola” on the side instead of its original label. Now that she had something to quench her thirst after making a complete mess out of her would-be boyfriend, she happily just chugged down the entire thing right then and there…</p><p>Prompting both the young girl and the older hag of a woman to look utterly befuddled by what she was doing. “Wh-What in the… S-Stop that! You’re ignoring me! Stop ignoring me and be better!” The older woman cried out, her face turning red with anger as she continued shouting various mean yet mild words in the young brat’s general direction.</p><p>Only for both the older woman as well as the young girl to practically get swallowed up by another bubblegum ball, the sticky surface clinging to their skin right before it popped. In a mere instant, the two of them changed. Gone was the old woman and the young daughter, and in their place was a pair of near-identical bratty twins. Unlike Eisuke who had at least tried to put up some form of a fight for a little bit, they didn’t get the chance. They instantly turned into brats thanks to the magic within the girl’s gum.</p><p>“Gosh, like, do you even hear yourself?” The former young girl bashed her tits against the brat that was once her mom, cackling mockingly. “Like, you even think you can order somebody around with tits that small? Get real. You should know your place when you try and talk shit about Tachibana!” Not only had her body changed for the better, but her assets were also ever so slightly larger than her former mother’s. It was actually comical…</p><p>But it didn’t stop the two sisterly brats from getting into a fight, leaving them to bother each other and giving Tachibana more than enough personal space to just continue scanning her eyes around, completely ignoring anybody that might step closer. “Hm. There’s a lot of people still around here. Maybe I should see if there’s another wallet I can drain dry today…”</p><p>Well, she certainly tried to ignore other people. But when one of them was a mall cop who was brandishing a taser, with an iron-focused expression instead of the one that the mother-daughter duo wore? She couldn’t just ignore that. “Little lady, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to keep you here until a Hero gets here. You’ve been doing way too much mischief for you to just be thrown in jail over.”</p><p>“A Hero? But I’m just a young girl, Mister! You can’t just call a hero on me, that’s not fair…” The blonde brat tried to play up her youth as she pouted as much as she possibly could, trying to invoke some sort of pity in the large man…</p><p>Unfortunately, he seemed determined not to let the girl out of his sight. “Sorry Kiddo, you’re not going to get that through me. You’re going to stay right here, and the Hero’s going to deal with you. Then, we’ll figure out how to turn the young gentleman and those two back to normal. We caught everything on tape, you’re not getting away with this easily.” The lawful man explained, prompting the young girl to roll her eyes in response.</p><p>“Whatever. Guess I’ll just have to keep doing what I’ve been doing.” Tachibana groaned in an annoyed tone as she blew into her bubble, inflating it in seconds as she turned to direct it towards the officer. She didn’t even care that he was brandishing a weapon, that’s how smug and overconfident she was…</p><p>For a good reason too, as it would turn out. As soon as the cop pulled the trigger and tried to fire off the electrifying part of the taser, it harmlessly bounced off the surface of the bubblegum bubble. He barely even got to show his surprise before it popped right in his face, turning him into another identical brat that totally didn’t fit the much smaller set of cop-clothes that she now wore.</p><p>“Right. We’ve got some stuff to do. Eisuko, Police-brat. Go deal with the other adults in the security room and make sure they’ve been made into brats. I’ll entertain myself while you do your job.” The blonde brat had gotten pretty tired of doing all the work, so she gave out the tasks to the two former men, who eagerly saluted like the pair of trashy brats that they wore, both of them scrambling off towards the security room.</p><p>Now, all she had to do was wait. If there really was a Hero coming after her, she was going to make sure that she’d regret coming here…</p><p>---<br/>A few hours passed since the distress signal had been sent out, and nobody immediately arrived. It was a busy day at the Natura Couleur office, so it was understandable that it took a bit for them to register that there was a crisis. To compensate, the leader of the magical girl team, Natura Rouge, was on the case.</p><p>She just didn’t expect to see the entire mall having been spruced up. Everything looked noticeably trashier as if the place had been redesigned to fit the aesthetic of brattiness. All those dull colors had been replaced with the tackiest of golds, and there were plenty of gems plastered all over that completely didn’t fit in with the general scheme of anything. It was haphazard and only a young mind would think this stuff up... But it at least told her what kind of enemy she was dealing with.</p><p>“Okay. I’ve gotta fight a Brat… So, it’s kinda like dealing with Vert, isn’t it?” The red-headed and red-clad heroine asked herself as she walked into the mall, feeling her heart dropping ever slightly as she looked inside…</p><p>The mall was filled with brats, everywhere! In the time between her getting the distress call and her arrival, practically every shopper had been turned into a gaudy and terrible brat, with tits the sizes of their heads and asses that weren’t far behind. It was actually a little surprising to see everything having turned this horrible in such a short amount of time…</p><p>“Oi! Hero! Look up here!” Almost as if on cue, the culprit behind it all revealed herself… Or, well, just dragged the heroine’s eyes towards her. On top of a proverbial mountain of beanbags sat Tachibana, who couldn’t help herself as she grinned down towards the feeble hero that had arrived to try and stop her. “What’s the matter? Never seen a real Bratty horde before? I thought you adults try and deal with that all the time!”</p><p>Rouge blinked a little as she let her hands flare up with a few embers. “No, can’t say I have. I never really did babysit anybody, so I’m not really that familiar with kids, buuuut… If you’re anything like Vert, I think I know how I’m going to deal with you.” The magical girl was confident as she jumped into the air, blasting jets of flame downward to try and avoid the brats on the ground. She had one target, and she assumed that once she had dealt with that target, everything would fall into place.</p><p>She just didn’t expect to come crashing straight into a bubblegum bubble the size of her body, which caused her to harmlessly bounce off and onto the pile of bean bags that made up the evil brat’s throne. “Wh-What the heck?” The heroine stuttered, blush on her cheeks from how surprising the entire thing was…</p><p>“Just a bit of gum. You’d be surprised how much you older girls could learn from just chewing through a few sticks worth of it.” Tachibana chimed as she continued to obnoxiously chew through the stretchy candy, laughing at her opponent in the process. “Come on though, did you really think you’d defeat a Bratpire like that?”</p><p>Rouge paused as she raised her arms towards the brat, both sets catching on fire as she prepared to fire off a projectile. “Bratpire? You wanna tell me a bit more about what you are, or am I going to have to play 20 questions?” She asked, a bit of sincerity in her voice…</p><p>“Well, since you’re not going to stay an adult after I’m done with you, I think I can tell you a little.” The blonde brat lifted one leg over the other as she leaned back in her beanbag throne, humming to herself… “Like, think about a vampire, yeah? Take that, plus a brat. I suck out the maturity and the resources from people, and I turn them into brats. It’s that simple. And boy, you wouldn’t believe how much cash I’ve feasted on ever since I came to this city, it’s kind of insane!” She seemed almost a little too thrilled at how horribly she had ruined some people…</p><p>The red-headed heroine made a mental note of needing to talk to Bleu once she got back to base, as that definitely explained why one of her richer family members suddenly disappeared a few weeks back. “Well, you’re not going to claim another victim. You’re gonna give up the fight and let me save all of these people, and then you’re going to be a good girl who goes to jail and doesn’t mess around and turn men and women into brats. Got it?”</p><p>“Nah. You’re gonna be a brat. That’s how it’s gonna go.” Tachibana replied as she leaned her head onto one hand, yawning a little. “Besides, do you think you can just defeat me with fire?” The queen brat laughed as she blew into her bubble, causing it to rapidly inflate and approach the latter inch by inch.</p><p>Rouge grinned a little as the flames on her arms turned blue. “Yeah, I think I do. Don’t you know your law of thermodynamics? Or, should I make it simple and just…” The heroine paused as she fired off concentrated beams of fire, straight into the surface of the inflated bubble, intending to overheat it…</p><p>Something that was surprisingly effective as it shattered right then and there, far before it reached its target. “Make that silly bubble of yours pop with my heat-” The heroine was about to make a cheeky comment, only to notice that the pop had caused the girl to disappear. “Eh? Where’d you go?” She asked, only to feel a weight on her back…</p><p>Tachibana giggled straight into her ear as she licked her neck, her tits doing nothing to prevent her from getting as close to that tender and vulnerable shoulder as possible. “You really need to get better at this. Never underestimate an experienced Bratpire, we’ve got the tricks to back up our antics.” She continued to laugh and cackle straight into her opponent’s ear…</p><p>Right before blowing one last bubble, right up against the heroine’s ear. The localized sound was too potent for her to ignore this time, as the power of the Bratpire’s bubblegum finally snuck into her body. By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late.</p><p>Rouge let out a powerful scream as the shockwave from the bubblegum caused her mind to get overloaded on pleasure in mere seconds, prompting her to squirt from her pussy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her skintight suit quickly shrunk down to fit her new size, as she now stood face-to-face with the Bratpire’s massive tits. Though, this was only because of the slanted nature of the pile of beanbags. If the two were to stand side by side, they would be equally tall. And for good reason. Unlike the rest of the brats that Tachibana had made, the heroine would be made into a brand new specimen of her race. All thanks to that potent power that ran through her body. It would be a complete waste to turn her into a useless brat if she could instead be a loyal and useful Bratpire!</p><p>The red-headed heroine continued to gasp and moan like a bitch in heat as her breasts, already rather impressive, ballooned out until they were barely half an inch smaller than the blondes. Her ass met a similar fate, causing the bottom part of her suit to start tearing due to the way that her outfit was being pulled at from two sides. If one were to look her in the eye, they could see the innermost part of her irises turning a devious pink, signifying that the bubblegum’s magic had even affected her mind. She was no longer going to be a nice girl after this, even if they managed to turn her back…</p><p>“Ehehe…” The former Natura licked her lips as she felt a single fang poking out between them, grinning and giggling like a little ditz. “Feels nice to be a brat, no more of that shitty heroine job…” Her mind was already being filled up with so many different things she could do with her new body, as the rest were being pushed down and out through the gap between her thighs. The feminine ejaculate from her orgasm was causing her old thoughts to leak out as more of that dirty stuff, not that either of the two brats cared at all…</p><p>In fact, Tachibana couldn’t help but kiss her new bratty friend, giggling along with her. “Mmhm. It’s the best. Now, how about you tell me a bit about your friends? I’ve been dying to have another snack since the people in this mall have all been dirt poor. Heroes are pretty rich, aren’t they?” The blonde brat rubbed her tits up against Rouge’s, grinning wickedly and affectionately…</p><p>“Yeah, heroes are pretty rich. In fact... “ The former heroine laughed as the thought of her closest ally fell on her mind. “I think I know exactly the girl we can both drain. She’s a bit stuck up and she’s not really the type to spend, so we’ve got plenty of cash to drain from her bank account! And once we’re done with her, there’s that stupid genius who can make us so much money that we’ll be able to spend it on whatever we want, and…! Hehehe, it’s gonna be fun to turn them all into brats…!” </p><p>As Rouge continued to explain more and more about her friends, Tachibana couldn’t help but grin. She had made the right choice in turning her into a Bratpire instead of a brat. The rest of them? They could just turn into brats for all she cared, but the leader of that magical girl team was useful like this. And once she was done draining the pockets of those heroines, maybe she could move on to the mayor, and then the rest of the city…</p><p>The two Bratpires would soon become the greatest threat the city had ever faced… and it was all thanks to a silly little nerd, who just wanted to go out with the blonde bully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>